Ghirahim's Remlit
by ForTheLoveOfLink
Summary: When a deviously fabulous Demon Lord makes sure an angry demon Remlit, an obnoxious sword spirit and the Hero of Time end up in the same room together, Link begins to question his life and the lives of those around him. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend Of Zelda *pouts* Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first time in nights that Link had actually slept in his own bed, and not on the surface, in constant danger of attack and unable to sleep properly anyway. Fi would wake him up every two seconds just because something moved anyway, so sleep was never really an option.  
But now, in his room in the Knight Academy, surrounded by familiar things, Link could finally sleep. At least, that's what he'd been hoping.  
"Master, I am detecting a familiar aura. There is a 99.9% chance that the Demon Lord Ghirahim's location is now Skyloft. Investigation would be advisable."  
Apparently, Fi thought sleeping was a terrible idea, and that Link should constantly be running around doing something productive, even if it was a menial, all but useless task for the people of Skyloft - or that freaking weirdo who lived on that crazy rainbow island and constantly wanted to shoot Link out of a cannon. The sky, Link was coming to realise, was full of nutcases.  
Muttering something about obnoxious sword spirits, Link grabbed up the Master Sword, strapping it and his recently acquired Hylian Shield to his back, finding that he had, once more, fallen asleep in his tunic. Well, almost fallen asleep anyway.  
Strapping his belt and adventure pouches around his waist as he stumbled out of his room, Link headed for the staircase, heading up to the second floor door to leave the Knight Academy. Running into Pipit and having to explain why he was up in the middle of the night wasn't high on his to-do list at the present time. He could just imagine it.

_"What're you doing out here Link?"_  
_"Oh, you know, hunting down sparkly demons because a chick who lives in a sword told me to."_

As if he could even say that much to anyone. He could barely even talk to Fi. It was all Hylia's fault. Damn goddess.  
Link will be the hero of time.  
He will pull the Goddess Sword from its pedestal and embark on an adventure to save me in the form of his best friend.  
He will fight great evil, and triumph over the darkness which threatens the realm.  
Oh, and another thing. He can't bloody well talk to anyone about anything except for shit about his goddamn quest. Yeah, be mute unless you're talking about quest related stuff. Like I haven't made your life hard enough already.  
Bloody Hylia.  
Link sighed, running a hand through his hair, only then registering that he'd left his hat hanging on his bedpost. Rolling his eyes as he headed down the stairs toward the Bazaar, Link wondered, yet again, whether Fi wasn't just making up nonsense to get attention.  
Skirting the Bazaar, sword in hand, Link pelted to the other side of the brightly coloured building quickly as he heard Pipit rounding the Knight Academy. There was a crash, and Link looked down in horror to see one of the blue and white pots that were randomly scattered around the place shattered by his feet.  
"Who's there?!" Link heard Pipit shout, before taking off at a run, tumbling off the roof of the Item Check chick's house and making his way past Kukiel's house, ducking into the pumpkin patch and hoping Pipit wouldn't find him.  
"Hiding from someone?" a deep, velvety voice chuckled in Link's ear, and the hero threw himself from the pumpkin patch, rolling to his feet and drawing his sword. Locating his enemy, Link's mouth fell open.  
Okay, so maybe Fi hadn't been attention seeking after all.  
Ghirahim stood amidst the pumpkins, resplendent in his crimson cloak, fingers fiddling with one of his ridiculous diamond earrings.  
Link narrowed his eyes, shifting his shield from his back and readying himself for an attack.  
An attack that never came. Ghirahim just stood there, staring at the hero, smirking slightly at Link's ruffled hair.  
"Odd time to be taking a walk, Skychild." Ghirahim intoned finally, dusting non-existent dirt from his shoulder and stepping out of the pumpkin patch. "For someone as fabulous as me, not so much. I can do what I like. You, however, are cause for alarm. Care to tell me what you're doing here, hero?"  
Link shrugged, glaring at Fi as she flipped from the Master Sword to stand between him and Ghirahim.  
"Master, I am detecting a dramatic increase in Ghirahim's aura." she said, apparently having not noticed the Demon Lord behind her.  
Link gave her a look that clearly said "No shit, Fi." and gestured for her to return to the sword, raising an eyebrow as Ghirahim chuckled.  
"Observant, isn't she." he smirked, advancing toward Link, who backed away from him, preferring to head toward the practically unused path that would let him escape back to the Academy, even if it meant running into Pipit. Damn that yellow tunic'd idiot.  
The one thing he hadn't counted on was the angry ball of demonic Remlit asleep directly in his path.  
Mia gave a loud yowl as Link stepped on her tail, writhing around to dig her claws into the hero's leg, making him release the Master Sword, letting it fall to the ground as he wrestled to get the angry Remlit off his leg.  
"Bad move, Linky." Ghirahim said mockingly, moving from where he stood to take up the hero's sword. However, though he should have taken advantage of Link's distraction, as the being residing in the sword expected him to, he didn't move, choosing instead to watch Link battle with the possessed furball attached to his leg.  
Link gave a loud yelp as Mia began clawing her way up his leg, shredding tights and flesh alike.  
That was when yet another shout from Pipit floated across Skyloft. Link's eyes widened - though from pain or the fact he'd alerted Pipit, Ghirahim couldn't tell.  
A maniacal grin spread across the Demon Lord's face as Pipit's footsteps could be heard pounding down the wooden platforms which Link had been trying to flee up, and the white haired man raised a hand in the air, catching the look of terror on Link's face before he clicked his fingers.  
Hero, Remlit and Master Sword disappeared in a flash a diamonds, followed soon after by the Demon Lord himself, leaving a confused and breathless Pipit to run onto the scene and wonder what in the name of the goddess had been making all the noise.

_Author's Note: If you're confused, good. You're supposed to be. Well done. Have a cookie. You'll understand soon.  
I'll tell you one thing. Ghirahim's being fabulously devious again. As always.  
Reviews are welcome, and feel free to correct my spelling and grammar and anything. I can be a terrible proof reader when it comes to my own work._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry guys, this one's a bit short, but I felt like I needed to upload, as I haven't in ages. Thanks to kittyfinatic515 and dbz fangirl for the reviews! Cookies for both of you! :D Enjoy :D_

Link had panicked as Ghirahim had clicked his fingers. The hero had dragged Mia off his leg and tried to throw her as far away from him as possible - she may have been a crazy murder Remlit that wanted him dead, but that didn't mean he wanted to drag her into the shit that Ghirahim constantly dished out.  
But he had failed rather miserably at throwing her away. In fact, all he had succeeded in doing was ending up with her wrapped around his head, gnawing on one of his ears painfully.  
At least, it had been painful, until a wash of diamonds had sent him tumbling into an abyss of sparkles. It had been pleasant, and soothing, weirdly enough.  
Well, that was until the abyss stopped abruptly and Link crashed headfirst onto the wooden floor of his room in the Academy. His room? What was Ghirahim playing at?  
Sitting up unsurely, rubbing his head with a wince, Link stared around the small space. Was it just him, or did it suddenly seem a thousand times more colourful? Weird.  
Clambering onto his bed, feeling unable to stand and a little queasy after his tumble, Link curled up in a ball, staring at where the Master Sword lay on the floor.  
Remembering the sheath and shield on his back, Link tugged them off with a small sigh, tossing them on the floor to rest beside Fi's vessel of inhabitance.  
It was as the blonde haired boy was nodding off sleepily that Fi once more somer-saulted out of the sword, startling him awake and jolting him to the realisation that Mia was gone. Maybe he had managed to throw the Remlit away from himself after all.  
"Master, I am detecting a change in your physical anatomy. Investigation is advised." Fi babbled out and Link screwed up his face in annoyance, gesturing irritably to the Master Sword, unable to order Fi back in as he would have liked to.  
The two-coloured feminine sword spirit flipped back into the hilt of the blade, unnoticed to Link. He was rather too busy staring at his hand in confusion. At least, he thought it was his hand. Felt like his hand. Was definitely connected to him. He could feel it. But last time he'd checked, he had been sure he didn't have fur. Or claws, for that matter.  
Stumbling to his feet, Link snuck from his room once more, padding down the hall to Groose's room and sneaking inside. The hero froze as Cawlin muttered something that sounded like Karane's name, batting an arm at the ghostly hand which stroked his face.  
Link chuckled to himself as he remembered how victorious he had felt when he relinquished Cawlin's love letter to said hand. Revenge was a sweet thing.  
Tip-toeing across the room, Link stood himself in front of Groose's full length mirror, eyes widening as his mouth fell open.  
He couldn't stop the yelp of shock that escaped him.  
The hero didn't notice as Cawlin stirred and sat up, turning to catch sight of Link. If it was possible, Cawlin's eyes went wider than Link's. Link could believe it was just a trick of Groose's mirror, but Cawlin had no reason to believe it wasn't real.  
Link had ears. Like a Remlit. Not to mention the fur which covered his body, slowly lightening as the sun rose above cloud level. Link's hands resembled paws, and a long striped tail poked out from under his tunic; whiskers extended from near his nose and Cawlin could see sharp fangs in his mouth, which was still hanging open.  
"What the fuck?!" Cawlin exploded, overcoming his shock.  
Link jumped about a foot in the air, accompanied by a Remlit-like yowl issuing from his mouth. The hero turned to stare at Cawlin in horror, before dashing from the room, pelting through the Academy toward his room, only to crash straight into Gaepora.  
"Link?" the headmaster rumbled, eyebrows higher than usual as he took in the spectacle in front of him. Colliding with the much bigger man had sent Link tumbling to the floor, crushing his tail underneath him and coaxing a whimper of pain from his throat.  
Bounding to his feet, Link tried to dart past the headmaster, only to have the owl eyed man grasp him by the shoulder and stop him in his tracks.  
"Link, what is the meaning of this?" Gaepora asked, gesturing to the blonde's ears and tail, watching as the boy recoiled into himself, obviously horrified at being found wearing what Gaepora assumed was a Remlit costume. "What kind of a Knight are you, running around wearing something like that?" the old man snapped, guiding the hero into his assigned room, watching the silent blonde kneel on his bed, staring at the wall in front of him.  
Link couldn't believe what was happening to him. This wasn't possible. He did not have Remlit ears, nor did he have a tail, and there was no way he was going to believe it. That was, he wasn't going to, until Gaepora tugged on one of his ears to try and get the abomination off his head and a sharp pain lanced through his skull.  
Shuffling away from the headmaster and into a corner of his bed, Link dashed away the tears that had sprung into his eyes, moving a hand to his head gingerly to massage his now sore ear.  
"Don't be stupid, Link, it's just a costume." Gaepora tutted, leaning over to reach for the blonde's ear once more.  
The hero let out a frightened mewl, tumbling to the floor and somehow managing to squeeze himself under the bed, gazing at the headmaster's feet with terrified bright blue eyes.  
"Fine, wear the costume. But if I see you outside this room with it on, there'll be consequences, young man." Gaepora assured him, before turning to leave the room, taking Link's room key from the shelf beside the door. "Give me a shout once you've decided to act maturely." he addressed the green bed spread, locking the door as he left the bedroom.  
Link took a deep breath to calm his nerves and curled into a tighter ball, closing his eyes and drifting off into dreams which involved angry headmasters, Remlits with murderous intentions and a deviously fabulous Demon Lord surrounded by diamonds.

_A/N: I may be updating the rating to M, because knowing me there'll be swearing somewhere. I think there's one bad word in this chapter as it is. I'm not planning on smut, but I seem to use bad language no matter what I'm writing.  
There may be smut, who knows *shrugs* Maybe you guys should tell me whether you think there should be smut or not and I'll develop the story accordingly. As always, reviews are very welcome! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
